medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
King Frake
Frake is the current king of Rightia. He allegedly married Queen Bella for her intelligence rather than beauty, but since someone slipped a suggestion to her that she should build a tower to the moon and she read out loud (though she apparently had no plans to go through with it), her mental abilities have been questioned. He has known Buldark, the head of the Rightian military for many years and he is one of Frake's closest unofficial advisors/friends. History At some point in the past, King Frake was crowned King of Rightia. Over the following years Frake performed many noteworthy feats, such as establishing peace with Balboa and ruining the Rightian carrot industry. King Frake married an unknown woman, the Queen of Rightia, who gave birth to Princess Sarah. Up to 16 years later, the queen died, and King Frake married Queen Bella sometime after that. King Frake was killed suddenly during the Police Awards ceremony by some jerk. The event quickly took a solemn tone. However, Amber Heart inexplicably turned back time and failed to save the king, and then did so once more and successfully prevented the assassination. Personality Despite the fact that he is the leader of an entire country, Frake is quite laid-back. He remedied threats of invasion from the Balboa Kingdom with a fruit basket. However, he can be quite serious when things get hard. Also, he prefers diplomacy and establishing peace over simply declaring war. Despite this, he does struggle with the grudge between Rightia and Balboa. Appearance Frake is an eldery man with dull lavender eyes, gray hair that is slowly turning white, a massive mustache and a beard. He wears Rightia's crown, a golden object studded with red and purple gems. He also wears a big robe with white fur/feathers on it. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The Death Of A Lawyer King Frake has a file on him in TDoaL, which describes how he didn't fear Balboa because he sent them a fruit basket. Also, Eren Vil has a noteworthy hatred of him. The True Monster Just as soldiers are about to put down the dragon, Frake and Icelot arrive. Polly reveals that he summoned them because he wants a trial to be held for the dragon. Buldark and Dregg reject the proposal, but Frake loves it and wants it to be held this very afternoon. Then, he and Icelot depart. Later at the Royal Court, Polly's speech is so long and boring that Frake falls asleep. He is eventually woken up by Icelot. The four council members then vote on the verdict, with all four saying that the dragon is clearly guilty. Frake is about to pronounce the dragon guilty when suddenly Dregg and Tride interrupt. Dregg says that he has new evidence proving the dragon's innocence, but Frake says the trial is already over. He starts saying the verdict a second time, but Sir Lore suddenly changes his vote. Soon after, Madam Raven does the same, meaning that the trial can continue. When Dregg successfully proves that Crowal is the true murderer, he and everyone else in the courtroom are surprised and impressed. After the trial, Frake wants to hold a trial run for dragons as pets. Dregg is chosen to be the first owner. The Princess And The Grump After Princess Sarah is kidnapped, Frake is worried out of his mind in the Royal Court. Icelot and the four councillors try to calm him down, and eventually succeed. Frake asks whether anyone has useful information, to no avail. Suddenly, Dregg barges in and explains everything he knows about the culprit, Eva. Gru and Tira also arrive with more information. After looking over the parchment, Dregg privately reveals to King Frake that there is a traitor among the councillors. The King is shocked, so Dregg explains his reasoning. Then, Felicia drops down from the ceiling and tries to stab Dregg, who dodges. Frake tries to tell her that he wasn't attacked, but Felicia tells him to shut up, thinking he is a bystander. She is reprimanded by Icelot, who then reminds the King of the situation. Frake allows Dregg to question the councillors. Trivia * He is apparently the "easiest king to assasinate" in Griva. * Rightia's carrot business has been going badly ever since King Frake sat on one. Category:Royalty Category:Rightia Category:Deceased